


Momentary Thing

by saygoodbyetoyourchildhood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saygoodbyetoyourchildhood/pseuds/saygoodbyetoyourchildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry for taking you in there,” he says, gently leading her by the elbow into the foyer.</p><p>“You wouldn’t have been able to stop me,” she murmurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Thing

_“_ _I couldn_ ' _t call, I couldn_ ' _t get away from the deputy.”_

“Close your eyes.”  Lydia doesn’t comply; she barely hears him.   Instead, she continues scanning up and down the rows counting at least twenty bodies.

“I’m fine,” she says offhandedly, although she does take a small step back; the fearlessness that comes when she’s being drawn to something slowly dissipating.  

“You’re shaking.” Parrish grips her shoulders and firmly turns her around.

“We’re in a freezer,” Lydia states, slightly condescendingly, but allows him to guide her out.

“I’m sorry for taking you in there,” he says, gently leading her by the elbow into the foyer.

“You wouldn’t have been able to stop me,” she murmurs.  He spares her a glance before pulling out his phone and dialing.

“Sheriff, found something in the Wolcott house, and I didn’t think you’d want it said over the channels.” Lydia starts to edge towards the door but he grabs her arm and shakes his head once.  She deflates, leaning against the wall.  “There’s a freezer. It’s full of bodies...twenty at least...yeah...yeah that’s what I figured. No, it was Lydia Martin.” She rolls her eyes.  “Yes sir, I’ll bring her in.” He hangs up, slipping his phone in his pocket. “I’ve got to take you back to the station, get your statement.  Sheriff Stilinski is bringing a crew down here to check out the freezer.” He leads her out of the house and looks up and down the street.  “Did you drive you here?”

“No,” she says slowly, as though she’s discovering this information as well.  “I didn’t.”

“I’ll drive then.” He crosses the street, his hand hovering behind her back but not touching her.

“I should really get home, my mother will be worried.” She stops in front of the car, a smile suddenly present on her face. She runs her fingers lightly up his arm. “Is it completely necessary that you take me to the station?”

“Yes.” He reaches around her to open the passenger door of his car and she sighs but acquiesces. 

They’ve been driving for nearly ten minutes and they’re almost at the station when he speaks again.  “Do you need to call your mother?”

“Don’t have my phone on me.” She taps her fingers on the open window and doesn’t look over at him.

“You can use mine,” he offers taking a hand off the steering wheel to pull it out of his pocket. She shakes her head and he laughs slightly and puts it back in his pocket.  She follows his movements closely but snaps her head back to the front once he glances back over at her.  “Don’t want to let her know you were found at another crime scene, huh?”

“Found _at_ another crime scene?” she grumbles.  “More like I _found_ another crime scene.”  He laughs louder this time but then covers it with a cough and sits up straighter in his seat and turns into the station.  He parks and she opens her door, climbing out before he can make his way around to help her.  She leads the way into the station and pauses just past reception, turning to face him.

“This way.” Parrish beckons another deputy over and moves to meet him. While doing so, he passes Lydia who takes a step forward, crashing into him.  Parrish catches her around the waist and doesn’t notice her fingers slipping into his pocket. “Take her statement, will you?” he says to the other deputy.  “I’m going to call Stilinski, see if he needs me to send more people out there.”

“I’m going to get some water before we begin.”  Lydia starts to back away from the two of them but once again Parrish stops her.

“I’ll get you a water.” Lydia sucks in the side of her cheek and looks at him defiantly.  He raises his eyebrows and she nods and lets the other deputy lead her to his desk. Parrish watches the other deputy sit her down before he turns, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge under the front desk.  He walks back over to them and sets it down in front of Lydia.  She looks at it but doesn’t pick it up, instead crossing her legs and looking at the deputies expectantly.

“So, tell me what happened,” the other deputy asks looking at Lydia, fingers poised over his keyboard.  Parrish starts to back away and Lydia lets him until she sees his hand start to reach for his phone.

“No! Deputy!” He turns around at Lydia’s exclamation and she’s stiff, eyes wide. “Stay, won’t you?” The other deputy snorts and Parrish shoots him a glare, conceding to Lydia’s wish, leaning against the desk and letting his hands fall on the top of her chair as she begins speaking.  

+

The moment she’s finished Lydia stands, fingers tapping nervously on the pocket of her skirt.  “I’ll drive you home,” Parrish says, stepping back and gesturing for her to lead the way out of the station.

“Can I use the restroom first?”  She smiles at him again, and he sees something furtive in it but lets her go anyways. She walks away from him quickly, disappearing down the hall and he watches her go then leisurely heads to the front of the building and leans against the door, hooking his fingers through his belt-loops.  She appears again much quicker than he’d expected, and his phone is sitting in her outstretched palm. His brow furrows and he instinctively searches his pockets where—sure enough—it’s missing. “Found it on the ground on my way back.”  She smiles again, and this time it’s teasing.  “You must have dropped it on the way in,” she shrugs, speculating, and he stares at her, shaking his head slightly and taking it.

“Yeah. I must’ve.” He follows her outside and this time she lets him open the door for her before sliding in gracefully, markedly more relaxed than their last (and first) car ride together.

“Turn left,” she directs as he starts the car and backs out.  “Why are you smirking?” she asks, eyes narrowed as he makes the turn.

“If you wanted to borrow my phone for a private conversation, you only had to ask.” He sounds positively complacent and she huffs.

“I didn’t need to borrow your phone. Take a left here.”

“Whatever you say,” Parrish grins, turning on the radio.

“Take a right at the next street.”  She crosses her arms and he nods tapping along with the beat of the song on his steering wheel.

“If you didn’t drive, how’d you get to the house?” he asks suddenly.

“I walked,” she answers shortly. 

“From school?” he persists.  

“Yes.” She steals a glance at him before fixing her gaze determinedly on the street in front of her.

“Long walk,” he comments.  “Do you want me to stop by the school?  I don’t think you should be driving right now but I could-“

“You’re doing more than enough by taking me home,” Lydia cuts him off.  “Left on this street, and then I’m the fourth house on the right...that one, with the flag.” He pulls up in front of the house and unbuckles his seatbelt.  “What are you doing?”  She stares at him, utterly confused. 

“Thought I’d walk you in. Explain to your mother?” He’s looking at her like it’s completely obvious and he lets his eyes linger far longer than he’d like to admit.

“That’s unnecessary.” She shakes her head climbing out of the car. “Have a good night.” She turns to walk to the house but he calls her back.

“Lydia!” He fumbles with his wallet and she leans back against the window.  “You have the Sheriff’s number?”

“No.” She raises her eyebrows. 

“Here.” He hands her his card and she takes it, studying it carefully.  “In case you find yourself at a crime scene again, you shouldn’t go in alone.”

“Thank you, Deputy.”  She smiles and this time it’s warm and genuine and he finds himself smiling back.


End file.
